


Tommy-time

by allthatglitters



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, GlamRPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatglitters/pseuds/allthatglitters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt by wenchpixie at the fic_promptly comm on Dreamwidth: Glam RPF any/any it's the first time (s)he's been on tour like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy-time

  
It's taken Tommy some time to adjust. When the tour had first been mentioned it had sounded amazing, getting to keep the band together, getting to keep working with Adam, and getting paid to travel around and perform. It was the dream, after all. And he's not completely naive (whatever some people might think) he knew it wasn't going to be all sunshine and roses, but he hadn't realised just how hard it would be.

Tommy needs his space, this is one thing that a decade of sharing apartments has taught him. Space, and time alone in it. Tommy-time, his friends call it, and they tease him about it sometimes, yeah, but they understand. He just hadn't figured out how that would translate to life on the road.

Space is, obviously, hard to come by on a tour bus. Crammed in as they are, the only one with any space to call their own is Adam and even The Lair isn't all that luxurious. Tommy learns to make the most of hotel nights, knowing that if he doesn't take advantage of these pockets of time alone he'll end up stressed and miserable. He loves these people, he really does, in a way that is more intense and overwhelming than he'd have believed possible given how little time they've had to get to know each other (and Neil can just shut up with his comments about Stockholm Syndrome, thank you very much!).

First few weeks on tour, it felt like he was never alone. If it wasn't Adam dragging him into The Lair to watch yet more True Blood eps, usually viewed from a sprawled heap on the bed comprising at least five people, it was Sutan wanting to play around with Tommy's makeup or hair, or Terrance wanting to "DO something - ANNYTHING, c'mon Tommy!", or Sasha cuddling up to him, or Neil bitching in his face about him being late. Always something. By the end of the third week, Tommy was getting bitchy and snappish and he hadn't quite realised why. And it was pissing him off. This was his dream, why couldn't he just fucking enjoy it?

If he'd been less stressed, he would totally have noticed Adam watching him so closely, he's sure. But he wasn't, and he didn't, and so when Adam dragged him into his hotel room and locked the door, it really did come right out of the blue. And then Adam pointed out the obvious, and Tommy felt like an idiot. And agreed to skip the group outing that night and get some time alone. (And if he then kicked himself for feeling satisfied when his agreement made Adam smile that pleased and proud smile that Tommy loved to get from him, no-one needed to know.)

Now, Tommy has a schedule. No more than two nights in a row out with the others, hotel nights mean Tommy-time, and weirdly, the most important? Now he sleeps in The Lair. It may not be luxurious, but compared to the bunks it fucking feels it. And somehow, sharing with Adam does not stress him out at all. Maybe it's the blowjobs.


End file.
